


Clementines For Josie

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frontier AU, Sunset Yard, sweet citrusy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie wakes up one morning craving clementines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clementines For Josie

Josie was used to the strange cravings that came with being pregnant. She’d spent one pregnancy constantly cooking potatoes because of her cravings, and another always munching on cheese. This one, it seemed, would be different. She knew exactly what she wanted when she woke up one December morning. Clementines.

”Oh bloody hell.” she murmured, turning to bury her face in her pillow. Just the thought of how much money she would have to spend to buy something like oranges in the middle of winter. Even with Doc being his kind self, she’d be lucky to be able to afford more than one or two.

“What’s the matter, love?” strong arms were wrapping around her waist, tugging her back against the bare chest of her lover as his soft lips pressed kisses to the nape of her neck.

“Clementines. Of all things, I want clementines.” She ended with a groan, though she relaxed in his firm hold.

“That’s-” he paused, one hand stroking down to rest on her belly, where it was only slightly more curved than a few months ago, when he had stopped by in late summer. “We’re going to have another one?”

That comment earned him an elbow to the side, and a woman twisting in his hold to face him, her expression critical. “I’m going to have another one. You just helped make them, you’ve got no claim. Not yet, anyways.”

He nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss against her cheek in apology. “Of course. I just meant- that’s why you want clementines?” She nodded, letting him press a soft kiss to her lips. “Well. You stay in bed, then. I’ll get Sarah ready for school, and take Atticus for the morning. The least I can do, since I am here for the winter, right? You ought to get some use out of me.”

That got her to smile, at least, as she shoved him out of bed. “Fine then. Give me until noon to stay in here, and I’ll be slightly less of a growtch.”


End file.
